Takamachi Nanoha and the Philosopher's Stone
by Zdisslava
Summary: A rewrite of the Harry Potter series where Nanoha joins Harry as The Chosen One. Book One.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or Harry Potter

Note: this story takes place between A's and Strikers of MGLN, and the first year of HP. It takes place in an alternate reality combining elements from the anime, manga, and Triangle Hearts. Some of the changes are plot points, so I leave them as a surprise; feel free to guess what they are. It's not my first story, but it _is_ my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate any input. Enjoy!

Chapter One: First Meeting

"Ah come on Fate," Nanoha half said, half whined, slightly annoyed as the blonde haired, red eyed girl tried to take the serving tray, heavily loaded with dirty dishes, from her, "I'm not exactly a cripple anymore."

"Nanoha," Fate said, keeping a firm grip on the tray as she stared at her best friend and foster sister in her violet eyes, "you've only just got out of the hospital. Though you can obviously do normal stuff now, you should still take easy so that you won't suffer a relapse."

Nanoha closed her eyes, briefly forming the lightning-bolt shaped scar that showed up over her left eye and eyelid. "Alright," she said after a moment, letting go of the tray. She opened her eyes again, causing the four lines on her lid to disappear, leaving only the thin slanted lines and V shaped scars on her brow and just below the eye. The hair surrounding the slanted line and upside-down V was silver white. As Fate turned and took the tray to the kitchen, Miyuki said, from her place behind the counter, "Fate really takes care of you huh?"

"Yeah," Nanoha said. "It can be annoying sometimes, but she means well."

She turned at the sound of the door bell ringing. An elderly man walked in and sat at one of the tables by the window.

Nanoha suddenly felt that he looked familiar, but couldn't place him. "Who's he?" she asked, trying to remember where she'd seen that long silver gray beard, and wise blue eyes peering over half-moon specs.

"No clue," Miyuki said as she gathered his usual order. "He's been coming here every Saturday since you've…" She trailed off, lightly fingering her gold, lightning bolt pendent.

Nanoha nodded, gathering from the way Miyuki trailed off that it was nearly two years before, when she'd left home for the bureau at ten.

"I see…" She remained silent as she took the man's order from Miyuki. "He seems okay," she said with a smile, "I'll try to make friends with him."

Miyuki nodded grinning as she watched her sister turn to take the tray of crepes to the man. Then she grimaced, remembering Nanoha's usual method of making friends. _I hope it doesn't come to that._

"Good afternoon," Nanoha said in English, placing the tray on the table.

"Good afternoon," the man responded. He smiled at the confused look Nanoha had.

"You speak Japanese?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," he responded again, "It is one of many things that I have learned. I've never seen you before," he continued, eying the scars around her eyes.

Nanoha noticed and blinked long and slow to give him a glimpse of her lightning scar.

He reacted immediately, giving a quick start before returning to his usual smile. "Are you by chance Takamachi Nanoha?" he asked.

Judging from his tone Nanoha knew that he already knew who she was, she nodded. "I am. You are…"

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwartz. I have searching for you for the past two years, Nanoha."

Nanoha's keen mind, honed by nearly three years of intense multitasking in the heat of magical combat, instantly branched off into four parts at the suspicious statement:

The first quickly scaned him for magic, and found that he was a B- mage rank with AAA potential.

The second began talking telepathically with Fate, Miyuki- Nanoha was glad that Shari had invented the telepathy earpiece- and Raging Heart: "_Miyuki, Fate, This guy's been looking for me for since I left home, and he's at least a B-class mage. Be prepared to take him down but don't do anything yet; I think he knows about my scar and I'd like to find out."_

"_We'll be ready," _Fate and Miyuki sent together as Fate returned from the kitchen.

"_Alright, My Master," _Raging Heart replied.

Nanoha relaxed mentally a little at their assurance.

"_But don't do any magic if you can help it," _Fate interjected as she took a tray from Miyuki, who remained at the register to trigger the Barrier spell that Yuuno had place, _"You don't want to suffer a relapse and get sent to the hospital on Mid-Childa again."_

Fate's worried tone touched Nanoha. _"Don't worry, I'll leave the attack to you and Miyuki. I'll relay his responses and prepare a shield. I can do that much."_

"_Hai," _Fate agreed, remembering that Shamal had cleared Nanoha for one use shields, _"Just be careful."_

"_Hai."_

The third part of Nanoha's mind, praying that he couldn't detect magic, began prepping a Round Shield spell in her left hand in case of an attack, dropping it out of view below the table to hide the telltale pink glow; she didn't have the strength to block more than one attack, but it would be enough until Miyuki triggered the Barrier and for Fate to take him down.

Finally, the fourth part of her mind caused her to visibly bristle because he used such familiarity, despite the fact that his accent pegged him as a foreigner even as she completed the rest of her tasks.

"There are only a few people on this planet that can call me that, Dumbledore-sensei," she said through clenched teeth- a little more harshly than she should have since she was just a child- her hands balling into fists at her side, "and although you look familiar, you are _not_ one of them."

"I apologize, Takamachi-san," Dumbledore said, holding up a placating hand, indicating for Nanoha to sit. "I'd forgotten that you were very young when we last met; too young, I think, to remember me."

Nanoha, who flopped into the chair in surprise, blinking in confusion. "Excuse me?" she asked, echoing Miyuki and Fate's words in her head.

"We have met once before," Dumbledore repeated, "the night," he pointed a slim, bony finger at Nanoha's eye, "you received that scar."

"_Looks like you were right," _Fate observed in Nanoha's mind as she continued serving tables, though her interruption caused Nanoha to hesitate.

Dumbledore though took Nanoha's hesitation as a sign to continue, switching to English. "What do you know about magic?"

"Magic," Nanoha asked in English, faking surprise, while Miyuki and Fate echoed in her head alarmed, "You mean like card tricks and such?"

Sensing Miyuki and Fate about to interfere, Fate was actually headed towards them, Nanoha sent, _"Please don't! This might be my only chance to find out."_

Fate and Miyuki reluctantly stood down as Dumbledore continued, "Not exactly. If I may…" He pulled out a thin brown stick with five hickory like knobs that registered as some kind of device to Nanoha's senses, which Raging Heart silently confirmed.

Nanoha tensed a bit as she felt him gather magic, but sensing no ill intent she nodded and ordered Miyuki and Fate to stand down again.

Dumbledore pointed the strange device upward and whispered, _"Muffliato"_

A strange feeling swept over Nanoha as the Background conversations faded away.

"_NANOHA!"_ Miyuki and Fate's terrified voices reverberated through Nanoha's mind as they felt the spell.

"_I'm okay," _Nanoha sent immediately. Their relief that she was fine and could still use telepathy was immediately apparent.

"What did you do," Nanoha asked Dumbledore aloud.

"A simple spell," Dumbledore replied as he put away his strange device, "Anyone that tries to eavesdrop on us will hear only buzzing."

"No offense," Nanoha said skeptically, "but it will take more than that to convince me that magic is real."

"I assumed so." Dumbledore looked Nanoha in the eye over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. "Tell me Takamachi-san: did you ever make something…strange, happen? When you were angry? Or scared?"

Miyuki, Fate, and Raging Heart- though how the device did that in the computer-like voice Nanoha had no idea- snickered in Nanoha's mind. _"Shut up!" _she sent an annoyed mental sigh. Audibly she sighed in resignation. "Yes," she said slowly, "If catching a ball from a blind spot counts."

The start on Dumbledore's face told Nanoha that it wasn't quite what he had in mind, but it was close. "I've always been able to sense things around me," Nanoha clarified. "I call it Spatial Awareness."

He nodded, it was like a sensory charm. He leaned in close. "You are a witch, Takamachi-san."

Author's Note: The reason Nanoha got mad when Dumbledore first addressed her was because he did not use an honorific, a sign of great closeness and respect usually reserved for family, and sometimes not even then. Fate and Nanoha don't use them because I think going from foes to facing life and death for one another is about as close as you can get. I'm still learning Japanese, so if anyone can help with translation I'd be grateful.

Also, I'm aware that Nanoha's device is Raising Heart in canon, but Raging Heart fits her better and is pronounced closest to the original Japanese pronunciation.

See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Explainationssort of

Hey I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay. I've got up to Chap. 7 hand written out, but I only get to type it for 1 to 2 hours a week 'cause I don't own a computer. Gotta do it at school. It's a real pain, but I'll probably only get to update once every two weeks or so unless my schedule changes. I noticed some typos and added a bit to the first one too. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: Explanations...sort of.

Nanoha started. She'd been called worse of course, and by her friends and family no less, but the term 'witch' was _not _what she had expected. "I am a _what_?"

"You are a witch," Dumbledore repeated, "a user of magic. I," he placed a hand on his chest, "am a Wizard."

"Oookay," Nanoha said slowly, "but what does this have to do with my scar?"

"In good time. I am here to invite you to be a student at my school."

"There's a school for magic," Nanoha asked, not bothering to hide her shock since Dumbledore assumed that she didn't know anything; everyone in the Time-Space Administration Bureau thought that there were only a minimal amount of mages on Earth/ Unadministrated Planet #97; the fact that there were enough to warrant a school was very surprising.

_"I better contact the TSAB about this," _ Fate sent, having come to the same conclusion, _"They'll want to know that there is a secret society of mages._

_"I agree, My Master,"_ Raging Heart added.

_"No. Let's get in on our own first. If we tell them they might decide to send in someone else because of my injuries. I _can't_ lose this chance to find out about me and Papa. He was killed ten years ago remember Miyuki?"_

_"Hai. We never did find out what happened on that trip to England. You may be right."_

_"But if the TSAB doesn't know..."_

_"We'll tell them eventually Fate,"_ Nanoha interrupted, _"I just want to make sure we have an excuse to stay in so I can find out more. If we already have a cover they'll have no choice but to let me stay, injury or not."_

_"Alright we'll go in," _Fate relented after a moment, _"But tell him you want me to hear about this first. I won't let you go in alone, without the TSAB for backup, especially since I'm your bodyguard."_

_"Hai." _Nanoha turned her full attention back to Dumbledore, who, unaware of the quick mental discussion between Nanoha and family, had smiled again and was saying, "There are three actually. In Germany, France, and England. I am the Headmaster of the English School, Hogwarts."

_"We definitely need to check it out now," _Fate sent, _"Three separate schools in three different countries must mean there are a lot of these...Wizards."_

_"Hai."_ Nanoha agreed,_ "Exactly what I was thinking." _"Dumbledore-sensei," she said aloud as Fate headed their way, aiming for a table on the other side of them, "Would you mind if I ask my sister to join us? Like me she has...hidden talents."

Dumbledore blinked, but then nodded, drawing out his stick device. "I see no problem with that." He dissolved his charm with a flick of his wrist.

"Fate," Nanoha called in Japanese as Fate passed them, "can you take a break? We'd like to talk to you."

"Hai, just give me a minute."

"She is your sister?" Dumbledore asked in slight surprise at the sight of the blonde haired girl.

"She's adopted," Nanoha explained, "She was in a... difficult situation that...separated her from her mother. My family took her in."

"I see," he said in admiration, "That is very noble."

"What is," Fate asked as she came up and sat next to Nanoha.

"Just a moment." Dumbledore, not quite looking at her yet, waved his stick device and casted the charm again with a slight muttering of "_Muffliato_".

"What did you do?" Fate asked in English, genuinely curious.

"A simple spell," Dumbledore said, putting his device away, only to start and nearly pull it out again when her looked at her and saw her red eyes. He quickly calmed himself, remembering that she was eleven and thus couldn't be a Dark Wizard.

His sudden movement wasn't lost on Fate and Nanoha, and it took all of their considerable self-control not to do anything but look curious when he checked himself.

"What is the matter?" Fate asked, calming down and trying not to think that she'd nearly activated Bardiche and called down a Photon Lancer Bolt on him.

"Please forgive me," he said, speaking in English, "But your eye color, I thought you were..."

"I was not born the normal way," Fate explained, "I was manufactured. My Mother liked exotic colors." That last part wasn't exactly true, but she couldn't tell him that the color was from another planet entirely.

The way that Fate said 'Mother' told Dumbledore that Fate loved her mother dearly, even though she had been made, and although it had been initially rough the feeling was mutual.

"I see. That would explain it, though I do not understand the new trend of deciding the children's genes. I apologize if I frightened you, but we Wizards consider red eyes the sign of a Dark Wizard. I am a well desired mark for Wizard assassins."

"Wizard?" Fate asked, ignoring the fact that he'd have assassins on his tail since she and Nanoha could sympathize with that due to their work.

Dumbledore gave he a quick rundown on the existence of Magic, that Nanoha's Spacial Awareness was a form of it, and that he was an important Headmaster, hence the assassins. "Do you..." He glanced sheepishly between the two mages, obviously not knowing what to call her.

"Fate," Fate provided, since she and Nanoha shared the same last name.

"And you may now call me Nanoha," Nanoha added in English with a grin.

Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, yes; do you Fate-san," for some reason he felt he needed to use the adult honorific, the two seemed to be wise beyond their years, "Do you have any unusual abilities?"

Fate opened her mouth to answer, but Nanoha spoke first. "She has a tendency to electrocute stuff," she said with a laugh, causing Dumbledore to start.

_"That's for laughing when he asked me that earlier," _Nanoha teased mentally.

Fate glared at Nanoha, _"What did you have to say that for? You know I haven't lost control of it in a long time!" _Fate then sent a _"Shut up," _to a mentally hysterically laughing Miyuki- the fact that Miyuki was outwardly calm and still doing business as usual while doing so was itself a testament to her self-control- and then looked at Dumbledore. "It's not that bad," she downplayed, also switching to English, though she knew that she could draw down a bolt if she wanted to, "I'll admit that it took a while but it does not activate on its own anymore. And it's just a small jolt. Nothing lethal." She held up her hand, palm facing upward and her fingers curled and reaching for her magic she concentrated, saying, "_Thunder Fist._"

Tiny yellow sparks began to jump between her fingers with audible crackling.

Dumbledore simply stared. "I thought I had seen everything," he said thoughtfully as Fate closed her hand, ending the spell, "Evidently I have not."

"Ano," Fate said, causing him to give her and Nanoha his attention, "About the school...if we decide to go, how will we get there? We are on the other side of the world."

"Ah. If you decide to go, I will return for you at eight in the afternoon this Saturday to bring you to England myself. I am afraid you do not have much time to decide," he said apologetically, "the new term starts in three days. I came here in one last attempt to locate Nanoha before the term began."

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. _"I wonder why the Headmaster of the school would take time out of his schedule to escort a couple of students? Fate sent._

_"Must be cause of me,"_ Nanoha sent, _"He _was _lookin_g _for me specifically remember." _She gave a mental chuckle that didn't show on her face. _"He's probably afraid I'll disappear again."_

Nanoha looked at Dumbledore. "I am fine with that. A magic school sounds like fun. I would like to attend." She looked at Fate. "You?"

Fate nodded. "I would like to go."

_"You two should ask Mama first," _Miyuki sounded in their thoughts.

_"She and Kyouya are on a much needed vacation," _Nanoha reminded her, _"And Mama gave me full authority in magical matters, _and _I'm a Sergent of the TSAB remember? I have to investigate."_

There was silence for a moment, and then Miyuki conceded. _"Point taken."_

"Very well then, " Dumbledore continued, oblivious to the mental conversation, "since you have accepted, you will be needing these." He waved his stick. Thick, ancient- looking envelopes sealed in red wax stamped with an 'H' and addressed to both mages appeared on the table. "Here are your letters accepting you to Hogwarts, along with a list of supplies. And now," he said as he stood, dissolving his charm as he did so, "Nanoha-san, Fate-san, I bid you, Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Sensei," Fate and Nanoha echoed as they also got to their feet.

Dumbledore bowed, and then quickly left the cafe.

Nanoha quickly let go of the shield spell she'd been holding ready for the past thirty minutes, sagging into her chair as exhaustion took her.

"You OK?" Fate asked in Japanese, placing a worried hand on her sister's shoulder.

Nanoha nodded slowly. "Hai, but holding that shield spell ready this whole time was more tiring than I thought it would be," she replied tiredly in English.

Fate looked at Nanoha in surprise; she'd known that Nanoha had said she'd have a spell ready, but thought She'd have released it when Fate had joined them, and only then realized that she hadn't. Fate would have been angry if it didn't mean that Nanoha had recovered further than she had thought. "You should not have held the spell so long," she lightly scolded in English, though there was a hint of pride in her tone.

"I know," Nanoha admitted, sitting up again, "I just wanted to be ready." Standing slowly and picking up the thick parchment envelopes she said, "I should go rest and look at these."

"Yes, you should," Fate agreed. "Go on. I'll be up once the shop closes."

Nanoha smiled. "See you later." She turned and headed for the rear of the shop as she informed Miyuki where she was going through the telepathic link. Wearily climbing the stairs behind the door marked "Family Only," Nanoha went into the upper apartment where the family lived. Sinking immediately onto the overstuffed sofa her mother, Momoko, had bought when Nanoha had first came home almost paralyzed, Nanoha opened the letter addressed to herself and after asking Raging Heart to record the contents read:

* * *

_Takamachi Nanoha,_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Guest of Hogwarts due to the lateness of your acceptance. you will be needing several supplies, a list of which has been enclosed. We wish you luck in your studies.  
_

* * *

As she read the supply list Nanoha smiled. This is looking better all the time Raging Heart." She grimaced. "I hope Mama doesn't get too upset with me."

Author's note: Hope you guys are still with me after this. Just a quick word of explanation on the contractions: when Nanoha and Fate use them, they are speaking- or thinking, Japanese, their native language, if not than it's English. Also, I have a reason why Fate is much more at ease with her being a clone, but it's a closed circle point I plan to revel later.

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Convincing Mother

Chapter 3: Convincing Mother

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID YOU'D GO!"

Nanoha winced at her mom's screaming in Japanese, leaning the edge of her pink cell away from her ear. She'd just finished giving Momoko a quick rundown on Dumbledore's visit the day before, and Momoko hadn't taken the fact that he daughter had agreed to go off to another magical society very well.

Fate, who was seated next to Nanoha on the bed they shared, winced and squeezed Nanoha's hand in sympathy.

_"Told you she'd be mad," _Miyuki sent as she came into the bedroom as Momoko continued to rant about Nanoha's injuries.

Nanoha's next words though, words she had saved for exactly this situation, shut Momoko up. "He knows about how I got my scar and how Papa was killed."

There was silence on the other end of the line as Momoko was shocked into silence. "You're kidding," she said after a moment, "Not even the British Scotland Yard knows what happened." The investigation into the murder of Takamachi Shiro and two other adult and the attempted murder of an two year old Nanoha and another boy on a trip to England was still an ongoing investigation, though now considered a cold case, and thus not activly pursued.

"If magic had been involve they won't," Nanoha said, shifting her tone to the professional one she usually only used at the Bureau. "It's Bureau standard policy to hide any magical activity from Non-administrated local authorities."

"That's right," Fate said, also switching tones, "It would make sense that _any _hidden magical society would do the same, especially since they managed to hide from the Bureau all this time."

Both Miyuki and Momoko winced slightly, the tone of cold professionalism that should never come from an eleven year old bluntly reminding them that although children, and one severely injured, Nanoha and Fate were still the family experts in magic.

"You'd know more about that than I do," Momoko admitted, "but I'm still worried that you can't do much magic yet Nanoha. What if you get into trouble?"

"I'll be going in with her," Fate put in, "And except for a few simple things we hid the fact that we know magic already. We won't be able to use most of our own magic without giving ourselves away."

"And in comparing the energies from the sound barrier and summoning spells Professor Dumbledore used to the ones Master and Mistress Fate use, the Wizard spell require significantly less energy," Raging Heart put in from her position around Nanoha's neck, the red jewel flashing with each word, "And according to recent scans of her Linker Core, Master will be able to perform the Wizard spells in an academic setting and still continue recovery as long as she doesn't use her own spells beyond Divine Shooter."

"My scans support the results, Ma'am," Bardiche's deep, masculine voice agreed from his own place around Fate's neck, the blue jewel of the yellow triangle flashing.

Momoko thought about the devices words. Though it had taken the rest of them a while to get used to, Raging Heart and Bardiche, along with a few others- especially the Wolkenritter- had become just another member of the family. It was times like this when Momoko was forced to remember that the devices were highly advanced computers, weapons, and only Kami-sama knew what else controlled by a sophisticated AI deeply devoted to Nanoha and Fate; Raging Heat in particular.

"Besides," Nanoha added, "It's just a school. How dangerous can it be? and a well hidden school would be a good place to recover without risk of attackers."

Momoko started at the word 'attackers', but had learned not to question what Nanoha and Fate did in the Bureau. "It goes against my better judgment," she said after a moment, "but I'll support you. You know I will."

"Arigato Mama," Nanoha said happily, sounding once more like a child, "Dumbledore-sensei will be here in a few hours, so Fate and I have to get ready."

"OK, just be careful." They could hear the smile in her voice as she added, "All four of you."

"Hai!" Nanoha, Fate, Raging Heart, and Bardiche chorused


	4. Chapter 4 A New Way to Teleport

Chapter 4: A New Way to Travel

At 8 PM sharp Nanoha and Fate were in the cafe with Miyuki, waiting for Dumbledore. The place was empty except for them, having been closed an hour before.

Nanoha and Fate had dressed in their white Elementary school uniforms, considering them neither too casual nor too formal, and their personal belongings packed into duffles slung over their shoulder. They're hair was tied into pigtails, Nanoha's with the thin black ribbons Fate had given her, while Fate's blonde hair was tied with the big poofy white ones that Nanoha had given her.

Raging Heart and Bardiche were in their Standby Forms hidden beneath their dresses, and had agreed to have their vocal processors turned off for the time being, communicating only with telepathy.

"I wonder how long he's going to be," Miyuki said, idly drumming her fingers against the counter top.

A moment later there was a 'pop' and Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of them.

_"That felt weird," _Fate sent to Miyuki and Fate since Dumbledore understood Japanese and Miyuki had yet to master Mid-childan, _"I've never felt a teleportation like that before."_

_"Hai,"_ Nanoha agreed, _"It felt like it was ripping space apart." _She bowed to Dumbledore. "Good evening Dumbledore-sensei," she said in Japanese, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Dumbledore also bowed as he took in the clothing that Nanoha and Fate were wearing. "The pleasure is mine, Nanoha-san. School uniforms are a strange choice to travel," he said thoughtfully, eying the white and blue sailor uniform.

"They're for our school," Nanoha explained, nervously fingering the white fabric of the knee-legnth skirt. "We don't have anything else formal enough for travel, and we're required to wear them for trips anyway." That wasn't exactly true of course, but Nanoha and Fate couldn't exactly wear their TSAB uniforms.

"And I would like to ask, Fate and I are taking 600 thousand yen. Will that be enough for supplies?" Nanoha did not add that it was her and Fate's savings from their TSAB salary.

"More than enough, though your father left you a vault if I remember correctly. Where is your luggage?"

A shrug from Nanoha and Fate indicated that the standard issue TSAB duffles were all they were bringing.

"This is it," Fate confirmed.

"As you wish. We will be Apparating to Tokyo, and then take the International Fire Pits the rest of the way. I could Apparate us all the way to England, of course, but you should know how to get there yourself."

"What is Apparate?" Fate asked.

"I believe the Muggle term is teleport, Fate-san. We should be leaving soon. We are meeting an associate of mine at the Leaky Caldron at 10 AM London time. Nanoha-san, please take my hand, Fate-san, hold on to Nanoha's hand if you may."

Nanoha took Dumbledore's proffered left hand in her own, while Fate took her right.

"You need to hold on tight," he warned, "Apparition can be quite disconcerting for those unaccustomed, and if you are not careful, you could leave pieces of yourselves behind."

Nanoha and Fate flinched and took a firmer grip. "We are ready Sensei," they chorused. They looked at Miyuki. "Take care of the family. Sayonara."

"I will! Sayonara!"

Dumbledore nodded once and the strangest feeling swept over the two mages, almost like they were being turned inside out. A second later their eardrums popped and they found themselves standing in a deserted and fairly dirty alleyway.

Nanoha and Fate were about to ask where they were when they saw Tokyo Tower looming overhead just in front of them.

"Come," Dumbledore said, "We must not be late."

He started to walk briskly and Nanoha and Fate had to hurry to catch up. There was a small crowd, but it was mostly just tourists looking to catch one last ride up the tower. Dumbledore led them into the central elevator, the doors immediately closing behind them.

"Why are we here Sensei," Nanoha asked in English.

"As I have said before," Dumbledore said, pulling out his stick device, or 'wand' as Fate and Nanoha had read in the supply list, "We are going to the International Fire Pits. " He tapped a few numbers, Nanoha and Fate noticed that they would have spelled out 'Maho' on their cells. There was a heavy lurch and the car began to move down...and then sideways.

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. "This is new," Fate said, switching to Mid-Childan, "We don't have anything like this at the Bureau.

Dumbledore looked at her curiously. The language she used sounded somewhat similar to Japanese, but he had never heard it before, nor could he understand it.

He wasn't quite as surprised when Nanoha responded in the same language.

"You can say that again," she said though somewhat haltingly. Languages had never been her strong suit, but she was more familiar with Mid-Childan now after having been stuck there for nearly two years. "Wizard Magic seems to be much more flexible than ours."

"I beg your pardon for interrupting," Dumbledore said, making them both jump when they rememberd he was there, "but I am sure you realize that it is considered rude not to include people in conversation when you are traveling together."

"Sorry Sensei," Nanoha said in Japanese, "We're used to using our family language to talk in public." Nanoha prayed he would by it. While not a lie, she hadn't exactly told him the truth either, and telling him it was the language of another planet entirely was definitely out.

Dumbledore smiled, though Nanoha and Fate could tell that he wasn't completely convinced. "Apology accepted. Please remember not to leave your companions out next time. It will prevent misunderstandings." Nanoha nodded. "Hai." _"We should've use Telepathy, Fate."_

_"Hai,"_ Fate agreed, _"Let's do that from now on when taking about our Magic."_

_"Hai."_

"Where exactly are we going Sensei?" Fate asked in English.

"To Nagasaki," Dumbledore replied.

Nanoha and Fate blanched. "But it's radioactive!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes filled with mirth. "Not underground."

Nanoha and Fate blinked. "Underground?"

_"Master, I am detecting an unknown barrier ahead," _Raging Heart sent to Nanoha.

_Sir," _Bardiche sent to Fate, "_Scans show an unknown barrier approaching."_

_"Hostile?" _Nanoha asked, mentally switching to soldier mode.

_"Negative," _was Raging Heart's response.

"We must be nearly there," Nanoha said aloud on purpose.

Dumbledore looked at her. "You are quite right. May I ask how you know?"

"My Spatial Awareness. I'm sensing something up ahead. I was just checking to see if you knew about it."

_Interesting ability, _Dumbledore thought to himself. "I see."

The car then came to an abrupt halt, though the three passengers were not affected. The doors dinged opened. Nanoha and Fate gasped at the vast underground cavern, lit by an unearthly light. Shimmering stalactites and stalagmites where scattered throughout the cavern. Their elevator wasn't the only one. More of the steel gray cars line the wall behind them, while on the opposite wall, behind the ornate wood desk in the center of the cavern, were smoldering open firepits, like what the Japanese used to heat the house in the olden days. People dressed in strange flowing robes bustled about the cavern, some going to the elevators, others, after stopping at the desk, went to the firepits only to disappear in a flash of green fire.

"Follow me please," Dumbledore ordered, "and please say close." Nanoha and Fate hefted their duffles and followed quickly after Dumbledore as he strode purposefully up to the desk.

The clerk, a broad, balding Japanese man brightened when he saw him. "Ah, Professor, so good to see you," he said in heavily accented English.

"And you Ichigo," Dumbledore replied, taking out a rather threadbare purple coinpurse. "Transport for three."

"Three."

"Yes. I am transporting two new students to the Leaky Caldron."

Ichigo took one look at Nanoha, and was so surprised he degraded to Japanese: "By Kami-sama! Takakmachi Nanoha!"

Nanoha and Fate exchanged startled looks. _"How does he know your name," _Fate asked, clearly surpirsed; sure she and Nanoha were famous in the TSAB and their planets, but here on Earth was another matter.

_"No clue. Unless it has something to do with what happened ten years ago."_

Nanoha opened her mouth to ask, but Dumbledore spoke first. "We must be on our way, Ichigo."

"Oh, Hai," Ichigo said, tearing his shocked gaze from Nanoha to summon three identical gray drawstring pouches.

Dumbledore moved to pay but Ichigo waved his hand. "Ne, a gift for Takamachi-sama."

Nanoha blinked at being called 'Lady and Fate stifled a laugh a Nanoha's expense as Dumbledore took the pouches and ushered the two mages toward the firepits.

"How did he know my name," Nanoha demanded in Japanese, "and why did he call me 'sama'?"

"Not now, Nanoha-san," Dumbledore said as he stopped them in front of a pit, "I shall tell you some other time."

_"So he _does_ know," _Nanoha sent.

_"Looks that way," _Fate agreed, _"Though good luck trying to get it out of him. Yeesh, if investigating the Wizarding World wasn't so important, I'd string him up with a Lightning Bind and hold him at Zanber point until he told us." _

_"I'd use a Starlight Breaker if I could," _Nanoha sent with a mental chuckle,_ "Makes a better visual threat."_

They both turned their attention back to Dumbledore as he said, "Now, since neither of you has done this before, you need to follow instructions very carefully."

"Hai, Sensei," Nanoha and Fate chorused.

"You toss the Floo Powder on the fire, and say where you wish to go. It is the Leaky Caldron. You need to be sure to get it right, otherwise you may end up somewhere else."

Once Nanoha and Fate had the pronunciation down, Dumbledore handed a pouch to Nanoha.

"This doesn't use any of our own magic does it?"

Her worried tone gave Dumbledore pause. "No. May I ask why that particular question?"

"I'm still recovering from an crippling injury," Nanoha explained.

Before Dumbledore could respond, Nanoha stepped into the pit, asking Raging Heart to analyze the spell, and upended the bag, the dark grey powder spilling onto the fire as she said, "The Leaky Caldron."

Instantly green flames surrounded her, and Dumbledore, Fate, and the firepit vanished.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Scar

I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the shotty work on the last three chapters. I ended up staying a little longer than planed and put them up without proper editing. I wanted to get more of the story out but I ended up looking like an idiot. Ugh, that's the last time I'm doing that. Also, I'm dropping the STAB acronym, not as good as I thought. Anyway, I redid the last three chapters, and filled a few plotholes for all four. All for now. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Another Scar

The rushing sensation lasted only for a moment before Nanoha found herself stumbling out into an ancient looking pub, very disheveled and absolutely filthy.

"Kuso," she cursed under her breath, coughing up the soot out of her lungs. She was grateful that the crowd was too preoccupied with what appeared to be a small giant, greeting him with words like, 'It's an honor,' and 'Welcome back,' to notice her disheveled state or even arrival. "What a stupid way to travel," she muttered in Japanese when she could talk again, brushing her clothes off, "Whoever came up with that was an absolute baka! That teleport got soot all over my uniform! Our Dimensional Transfer is _much _better"

Switching to telepathy as she undid her pigtails and tried to smooth out her hair, regretting that she couldn't use magic to clean herself since it would attract too much attention, she sent, _"Raging heart, got a report yet?"_

_"This method uses much less energy and spans the entire world Master," _Raging Heart reported, _"but it appears to be limited to some sort of network, and thus in destinations. I have compiled a map of the network for later use"_

_"Arigato." _Nanoha then burst into laughter as the fireplace roared and Fate stumbled into view, looking very undignified in her dirty clothes and hair, coughing up soot. "What a stupid way to teleport," she remarked in Japanese as she brushed off her clothes and tried to comb out her waist-length, now dirty blonde hair, "and don't laugh at me like that Nanoha," she scowled playfully, "You're in the same boat you know."

"I know," Nanoha laughed as Dumbledore entered the room through the fire, "but you appear so ridiculous."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, "you made it alright. No trouble I trust?"

Nanoha switched to English. "No, but they really need to cut down on the soot." She waved a mournful hand at her clothes.

"Allow me." He waved his wand and a moment later their appearances were spotless. Dumbledore then noticed the giant. "Ah Hagrid. It appears we are just in time."

The hairy man turned toward them, and, unfortunately for Nanoha, so did the crowd.

"Good Heavens!," someone said, "Miss. Takamachi's here too!"

Fate stood protectively in front of Nanoha as the crowd rushed toward them.

"STOP," Dumbledore bellowed, freezing the crowd in their tracks. A moment later he said, much more calmly, "There is no more to see."

Dumbledore was obviously well respected because the crowd immediately dispersed, going to their respective tables, though a few still threw furtive glances at Nanoha. It wasn't until the crowd had thinned that Nanoha and Fate noticed the young boy next to Hagrid. He was whip thin, with big round glasses that had been broken and taped back together, ragged and wrinkled clothing that was a couple of sizes too big, and a messy mop of black hair that fell in bangs across his forehead, nearly hiding the lightning scar above his right eye.

"That scar..." Nanoha whispered, moving up to take a better look despite herself.

The boy flinched back at her approach.

"Now, now, 'arry, it's a'right," the giant said, blocking Nanoha. He looked at her. "Come gal der's no reason ta be so touchy."

Nanoha checked herself. "I apologize," she said in English, "it is just that..." She bit her lip for a moment, and then closed her left eye, ,showing her own lightning scar.

Confusion as to why she'd close her eye crossed Harry's face only to turn to surprise when he noticed her own scar. "You have the..."

"This is Takamachi Nanoha," Dumbledore interrupted, "and this," he waved a hand at Fate, "is her sister, Fate."

"Fate, Nanerha," Hagrid said, "I'm Rubeus 'agrid. Groundskeeper of Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter," the boy said, relieved that Nanoha and Fate did not react at all to his name.

"Ah, I apologize for my actions, Potter-san," Nanoha stated, "I have never seen anyone with a scar like mine before."

"Same here," Harry admitted, "From what I've gathered it's very unusual. And just call me Harry, Nani..Nanyu..." his tongue stumbled over the unfamiliar name.

"Na-no-ha," Nanoha said slowly, "It's Japanese Harry-kun."

The look on Harry's face at the honorific was priceless. "Kun?"

"A term to indicate familiarity among peers," Nanoha explained, "Kun for boys, chan for girls."

"And san?"

"Same as Mister or Miss. And we consider it very rude to address someone without an honorific." She threw an amused look at Dumbledore.

"Quite right," he said, amused, "Now Hagrid, if you could take charge of Fate and Nanoha, I must be off."

"O'course, Professor. It'd be a pleasure."

"Just be sure to pick up that thing I asked for."

Hagrid nodded.

"Alright then. Nanoha, here is the key to your vault." Dumbledore handed Nanoha a gold antique key. "Now then, I bid you farewell." Dumbledore Apparated away with a crack.

"Alright no'," Hagrid said, looking at the two mages, "Fate, Nanerha, do ya want ta put yer bags away in a room berfer we ger ta Diagon Alley?"

Nanoha and Fate glanced at each other, and then shook their heads. Though they had each brought close to fifty pounds of belongings, including a maintenance kit for Bardiche and Raging Heart, the majority of it was in a dimensional storage space similar to the one that contained the full components of their devices, and thus didn't weigh much.

"Ne, that's alright," Nanoha answered. "I'm too excited about seeing the Wizarding World."

"A'course," Hagrid said, though somewhat surprised, "Foller me."

"Hagrid," Harry asked as the giant led them through the hallways, "All those people, How did they know who I am?"

"Iie," Nanoha added as they came to a stop in front of a rather dilapidated brick wall with several bricks removed in a section about as high as Hagrid's chest.

_"Master, I'm detecting another Barrier."_

Realizing that it was simply another transfer barrier Nanoha ordered Raging Heart to scan and continued without skipping a beat, "I would like to know too Hagrid-san."

Hagrid frowned, taking out a rather large pink umbrella. "Not sure as I should be ta one ta tell yas."

_"Nuts," _Nanoha sent to Fate, _"Another chance gone. I don't suppose there's a magic version of Google or something."_

Fate gave a mental snort, and then ordered Bardiche to track the barrier.

Then they became interested in following Hagrid's movements as he began tapping the bricks surrounding the hole in rather complicated pattern. No sooner than he finished when the bricks began to fold in among themselves,reveling a busy village.

"Fate, 'arry, Nanerha, welcome ter Diagone Alley."

* * *

Dumbledore paced around his office, having gone there immediately after Apparating to Hogsmede.

"There is something strange about those two," he said to his phoenix, Fawkes, who stood on his perch, preening himself. "Nanoha is not what I expected from living with Muggles, too aware. Her eyes were shifting constantly, scanning her surroundings as if expecting something, and she and Fate were too muscular for children, and carried themselves like adults, not children, almost like soldiers. The spell Fate used was astonishing, and the language they used in the car...Fate knew it far better than Nanoha did, not what you'd expect from a recent addition to a 'Family language'."

He sat in his chair, his fingers stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I was reluctant to use Legilimency because I find it so repugnant..." He paused to collect his thoughts. "I'll wait a while and see what happens. It could be there is a logical explanation. However, at the first sign of something that threatens Harry, and they are not forthcoming, I shall resort to Legilimency."

Hope ya'll liked it! Oh, and in case any of you were a little put off at Nanoha's cursing a bit, remember that although kids she and Fate are still soldiers so that habit's inevitable.

See ya next time!


	6. Omake

Thanks for the reviews! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm putting the story on pause for a bit. I'm having trouble writing the next two chapters since they contain crucial plot info and having writer's block trying to explain it. I will be working on another story called Guns and Magic until I can figure it out. Anyway, here's an omake to tie you over for the time being. Might be canon, might not. Takes place after the first year.

Omake: The mind is a terrible thing to read AKA Dumbledore gets it.

Dumbledore looked up at the two Takamachis. He knew something was up. Fate's neutral expression was fairly normal, but it was Nanoha that gave him pause: her usual exuberant smile had been replaced by a thin grim line, and her and Fate's posture was posed for instant action, hands clenched at their sides, and Nanoha's eyes held none of the sweetness she usually showed. He noticed that both of them were wearing their jewelry out of their uniforms. The two mages were looking right at his nose.

"Yes," he asked as the two second year mages came to a stop in about three feet from his desk, "How may I help you?"

"I understand that you were the one that placed Harry in the care of his relatives."

Like all who have ever heard Nanoha's 'Bureau Tone', Dumbledore winced at the cold professionalism that spoke volumes about her, though he managed to hide it well.

"Yes," he said carefully.

"Did you know that he was being abused? Beaten? Forced to do a despicable amount of chores? Starved? Made to live in conditions no self-respecting human being would place a _dog _in?"

"Yes, but I assure you it is for his own protection."

"Why?" Fate asked through clenched teeth, her and Nanoha barely controlling their anger.

"I do not have to tell you," he said somewhat sharply standing. "Now tell me who are you working for? Something about you two does not seem right to me."

The reaction wasn't what he expected. Nanoha and Fate looked each other in the eye. _"He knows something," _Fate thought.

_"He's just guessing. Let's say no and see what happens. He may make a mistake and allow us to use force. Remember Lindy's instructions? If he refuses to answer or attacks, then take him down." _Nanoha replied.

As one the two mages nodded and one turned to Dumbledore and said, "No. You are not allowed to know."

Dumbledore, fearing that they might take Harry away from his family and for his safety since they knew of Dumbledore's involvement, ordered, "Nanoha-san, look into my eyes."

Nanoha obeyed, her brilliant violet orbs meeting his electric blue.

Dumbledore sent a tendril of thought into her mind, only to be knocked back by a wave of brilliant pink energy. He rocked from the impact, though he managed not to fall.

He looked up only to see that Nanoha's eyes had turned cold. Fearful of the energy guarding her mind and of the expression he'd only ever seen on Voldemort, he drew his Elder Wand, gathering his magic for a spell.

"Big." Nanoha _moved. _She lept forward, using the edge his desk as a stepping stone to turn onto her side as her left heel collided with Dumbledore's nose with a sickening crunch. "Mistake." Using Dumbledore's face as a platform she placed a hand on the desk and flipped her self backwards as she snatched Dumbledore's wand as it fell, landing on her feet back where she was standing.

Dumbledore scrambled backwards, tripping over his seat in the process.

"Invading another's mind _without_ permission is highly rude," Nanoha said as the Headmaster nursed his bleeding, broken nose, her tone cold as ice. She smiled sweetly, holding his wand by her side. "Care to reconsider?"

Dumbledore staring in frightened shock at his wand in her hand nodded

* * *

Author's Note: Nanoha's fighting style is what I practice, a fusion of Parkour and Martial Arts. For more info, look up Parkour on Wikipedia.

See ya!


	7. Chapter 6: Money andSTARLIGHT BREAKER

Hey I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! The way I'm taking this story, and some differences about this reality vs canon are answered in the next couple of chapters. Oh, and for those of you who are going to wonder, I added a little to Chapter 5 to have Dumbledore give Nanoha her vault key. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Money and _STARLIGHT BREAKER!_

The three children looked around them in wonder as Hagrid ushered them through the entrance.

"Can we go there first Hagrid-san?" Nanoha asked, engrossed in a shop labeled '_Easy Quidditch Supplies' _that had a new broom on display.

"Nope," Hagrid said, brushing the three goggling children passed the shop with his bulk, "Firs' stop's Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. No safer place fer valuables. Well, 'cept per'aps 'ogwarts." He ushered the three children into a large, imposing Gothic gray stone building. The inside was cavernous, the ceiling stretching far above their heads, and Nanoha and Fate estimated they'd have ample room for a good dogfight. Grecian columns were interspersed throughout the spacious interior. In between the columns were antique desks, at which the most curious creatures that Nanoha and Fate had ever seen. They were a sickly pale yellow, with long pointed ears that stuck out on either side of their head, various types of hooked noses, and thin lips that seemed to be in a perpetual frown.

Feeling some kind of energy from the creatures, Nanoha and Fate fell back slightly to give more time for their Devices to scan then.

Nanoha opened her mouth to ask about the creatures, but Hagrid beat her to it. "Hagrid," he asked nervously, looking at the creatures out of the corner of his eye, "what are those?"

"Goblins," Hagrid replied, heading for the large antique desk in the center of the room, "Clever as dey come but no' ta mos' friendly a people. Best stay close." He motioned to his sides with his dustpan sized hands.

_"Master,__" _Raging Heart sent as Nanoha and Fate scooted closer to Hagrid's right side though they still remained slightly behind his bulk, _"Scans indicate that these 'Goblins' are magical in nature. Almost like familiars."_

That caught Nanoha's attention; familiars were the only living sentient magical creature that they knew of; The Wolkenritter did not count since they were AI programs. _"Really?"_

_"Affirmative."_

_"That's_ _interesting,"_ Fate sent after Bardiche finished his similar report.

_"I'll say. Looks like the TSAB will have a field day investigating this place."_

The group came to stop in front of the oversize, intricately carved antique desk in the center of the room. The large desk was approximately five feet high, and the children could just make out the bald head of a goblin. Nanoha and Fate's sensitive ears, honed by seeking the smallest sound in training and combat, could just make out the low sound of a quill scratching against parchment.

Hagrid spoke. "Master 'arry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

The scratching sound stopped and a goblin's parchment-like bald head leaned over the edge and peered at Harry with an interested look.

Harry's eyes bugged, a scared look on his face as the the goblin smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, showing yellowed, pointed teeth. Even Fate cringed slightly, though Nanoha didn't notice since she was in front of Fate: she recognized the same smile Nanoha had whenever an opponent fell into one of her traps. _"It's alright Sir," _Bardiche reassured his master, _"He is no where near like Sir Nanoha." _Fate smiled lightly, grateful for the reassurance.

"And does Master Harry Potter have his key," the goblin asked, not bothering to hide his overeager anticipation.

"Wait a minute," Hagrid said, beginning to dig through the pockets of his enormous, hairy fur ankle length coat, "got it here somewheres."

The goblin threw Hagrid a disappointed look and slowly slid back out of view, causing Harry to sigh in slight relief.

Not that Nanoha and Fate could blame him; behind stared at like a bug by a creature from a fairytale _had_ to be uncomfortable.

Hagrid soon fished a golden key out of one of his many pockets and laid it on the desk.

"We also have the Missus. Takamachi," Hagrid said.

Nanoha took that as her cue to come forward. Standing on her tiptoes to see over the edge of the desk she said in English, "My name is Takamchi Nanoha good sir," causing the goblin to blink in surprise- not many of the clients of Gringotts were so well mannered- "I believe my father owned a vault here."

The goblin shifted through several pieces of parchment before looking at her. "Do you claim to be the daughter of Takamchi Shiro?" he asked in Japanese, causing Nanoha to smile broadly.

"I am," she replied happily also switching to Japanese and unzipping a pocket of her duffel at her side and rummaging through it for her key, "And thank you for speaking in Japanese. I'm still uneasy with English."

"You are very well mannered for a child," the goblin praised as Nanoha handed him the key that Dumbledore had given her.

"Arigato. Is it alright to add my sister to it? We adopted her two years ago, so she wouldn't be part of it."

"Very well." From no where, the Goblin produced a tube of gold liquid with some sort of needle on top, which her proffered to Nanoha. "Prick the thumb of your dominate hand and squeeze a drop into the liquid Takamachi-san."

At Nanoha and Fate's questioning look he added, "I require a drop of the main family's blood to add a nonmember access to the vault."

Nanoha nodded and as she went to prick her left thumb he warned, "I warn you, some people find it quite painful."

_"I doubt it's as painful as magical battle," _Nanoha heard Fate snort mentally. Nanoha had to agree with her: after all the training and fighting she'd been through, especially after being exposed to her own Starlight Breaker by Reinforce- and that wasn't even counting her injuries, a tiny prick wasn't anything to sneeze at.

Without so much as thought, Nanoha pricked her thumb and squeezed a drop of the deep crimson liquid into the tube. The liquid began to bubble and then, to everyone's surprise, two gold keys, one that had a slight greenish tinge, the other simply gold bubbled up. The goblin quickly plucked it out. "Vault 354, vault 356," the goblin muttered over and over, reading the numbers off the key and comparing them to records while the others looked at him and eachother in confusion.

He started at what he found. "Impossible! Those are the..." He barely nodded to the four bewildered clients and said "Wait here," before he was off his chair and ducking through a solid oak door.

"What was dat abou' Nanerha," Hagrid asked.

Nanoha shrugged, for once completely innocent. "I have no idea."

_"Me neither," _Fate sent, _"On any other planet I could understand since you're famous but here on Earth?"_

_"You forget that I'm famous in this world too," _Nanoha reminded her foster-sister, "_Though I can understand how you could forget it. Still, I find this quite disturbing not knowing what I'm famous for this time." _she added as the goblin came back, leading a regal looking goblin behind them.

Nanoha and Fate tensed slightly, though it was lost to their companions; they knew the goblin was the president of the bank- the commander type is practically unmistakable to a member of a military and knew from experience that anything that required a superior was _very _serious.

"Takamachi-sama," he said in English for the benefit of the British Wizards.

_"Again with the 'sama'," _Nanoha sent slightly miffed.

_"Maybe you'll get some answers out of him with out having to blow him up first,"_ Fate offered as the new goblin went on, causing Nanoha to giggle a bit mentally at the prospect.

"I am Rookwood, President of Gringotts Bank. I apologize for the inconvenience but such a thing has never happened before."

"What has happened Rookwood-san," Nanoha asked, "Am I really a sama?"

"You are indeed the heir of Takamachi Shiro," Rookwood replied, "However, it seems that you are also an heir of two of the four founders of Hogwarts. As the Heir of two Most Ancient and Noble House, you are indeed a sama."

Hagrid and Harry gaped at at Nanoha, while Fate merely giggled through their mental link, _"Oh Nanoha-sama, does this mean you won't share your bed with a commoner any more?"_

_"And leave you to your nightmares,"_ Nanoha asked before she could stop herself, missing what Rookwood was saying_._

Fate stiffened. "_Nanoha!" _Nanoha had started to sleep with Fate to comfort the girl when the blonde clone had nightmares of her abuse by Precia. Though the nightmares had stopped, the girls had kept the habit.

_"Sorry,"_ Nanoha said hurriedly, suddenly remembering that though Fate and her mother were on good terms now, the nightmares were still a sore spot for the red eyed mage.

Knowing that Nanoha would never leave her Fate reassured her, _"I know."_

Her friend placated, Nanoha turned her attention back to Rookwood. Seeing that he had an odd expresion on his face she asked, "Could you please repeat that? My English is still not the best."

Rookwood nodded. "Of course, Takamachi-sama. I said that I am afraid that I can not give you anymore information about your family vaults until your second year of Hogwarts due to a clause in the founders' will."

Nanoha wasn't too happy about that but she nodded anyway. "Hai.''

"I am not too pleased about it myself," Rookwood said, giving her a sympathetic look, "however the wills tie my hands.

"Now," he said, changing the subject, "I believe we have a new user to add to the vaults?"

Fate came forward and lightly pricked her finger. The deep crimson drop fell into the gold liquid. Three keys bubbled up...followed by another, to the great surprise of all.

Rookwood quickly removed it.

"Wat on Earth are you two," Hagrid asked Fate and Nanoha in bewilderment as Rookwood and his assistant checked the numbers.

"I do not know, I am adopted," Fate said in slight exasperation.

_"And you're not even from Earth,"_ Nanoha laughed mentally, though her outside expression mirrored Hagrid and Harry's.

_"Actually, Sir," _Bardiche put in, _"According to my databanks from Mistress Linith, Miss. Precia Tessterossa is indeed from Earth, as is Alicia's father. I was programed never to say so unless the subject came up. I have no information concerning the father's identity however."_

_"That's interesting," _ was all Nanoha could comment before Rookwood, unaware of the mental conversation, spoke up.

"Miss. Fate, this is quite interesting," he said, his voice barely containing his excitement, "You are apparently the heir to the Testarosa vault."

"Testarosa is my birth name," Fate explained in English for Harry and Hagrid's benifit, "After an...incident with my birth mother,"- _"That's the understatement of the year," _Nanoha commented dryly in her head but Fate ignored her and continued, "I was adopted by the Takamachi's approximently three years ago."

"I see," Rookwood said, "That explains the missive we received from Mistress Precia two years and six months ago, saying that if you were to come, that you would be Emancipated. You do not possess a wand yet I suppose?"

Fate shook her head. She did not think that Bardiche counted, and although these goblin's knew her mother, she doubted that they knew about the TSAB and Magecraft. "No. I only found out about all this two days ago."

Rookwood did not seem surprised by that. "I see. When you receive a wand, please return here so that the Trace may be removed."

_"What the Trace," _Nanoha wondered to Fate.

_"No idea. Probably some sort of tracking spell." _Fate asked the question aloud.

"The Trace is a spell placed on a Wizard or Witches wand the moment they receive it," Rookwood explained, "It detects the use of magic in the vicinity of the wand and expires once you come of age, or in Mistress Testarosa's case, removed when Emancipated."

"I see. Thank you sir."

To Hagrid's surprise, the Head of Gringotts smiled. "You are quite welcome." His smile faded when he looked at Hagrid, though there was still a hint of it in his eyes. "Is there anything else," he asked, causing Hagrid to quickly get over the fact that he had seen a goblin actually smile.

Hagrid quickly nodded. "Professor Dumbledore gave me dis," he said in an uncharacteristic whisper, handing the Head Goblin an envelope that, Nanoha and saw, bore the Hogwarts seal. He put his large head real close to the goblin. "It's about you-know-what, in vault, you-know-which," he said in such a low whisper that Nanoha and Fate had to strain to hear him even though they were right next to him.

Rookwood nearly paled, a fact that was not lost on the two combat mages. "Very well," he said, his voice slightly shaken, though anyone but the only two soldiers would not have noticed. Rookwod turned to the goblin next to him. "Griphook, something has come up. I shall deal with this myself."

Griphook understood, having heard what Hagrid had said. "As you wish sir."

Rookwood addressed the party. "If you will please follow me, I will take you to your vaults."

_"That was weird," _Fate though to Nanoha as they hurried off.

_"I'll say. I have a feeling it's something we'll have to look into though."_

_"This does seem a good place to store Lost Logia," _Fate confirmed as the group went through a side door.

The sight behind it caused them and Harry to start. A mind cart system seemed certainly out of place for a few seconds, then they remembered that they were in a magical place. Anything was possible.

_"Nanoha, why didn't you warn us," _Fate sent as Rookwood went into the driver's seat in the back and Hagrid and the three children piled in the front. Nanhoa's Spacial Awareness should have sensed it.

Nanoha laughed nervously. _"I wasn't paying attention,"_ she sent sheepishly as they settled into their seat.

_"And you seemed legitimately concerned with the information concerning Hagrid, so we did not warn you," _their Devices sent.

"Better hang on tight," Rookwood warned the three youngsters, "The cart goes very fast."

_"I doubt that it can go as fast as we can," _Nanoha sent with a slight giggle.

She was proven right. The cart was very fast, but was nowhere near the Mach .95 speed that Nanoha could comfortably fly at, and Fate was even faster.

Completely at ease, Nanoha and Fate made themselves comfortable as the rocky croppings and caverns flew by at, what would have been for anyone but another mage, breakneck speed. Nanoha's and Fate's eyes were used to following rapidly moving objects, so they had no problem seeing the various iron doors of the passing vaults and even a dragon or two until they rapidly decelerated to a stop. "Vault 687," Rookwood said and Hagrid and Harry exited the cart.

Rookwood inserted Harry's key into the lock and turned it. A massive clanking was heard as the great locks disengaged and the ornate iron door swung open. Nanoha and Fate could just make out a pile of gold about ten feet long, five feet high, and twenty feet deep. Harry gasped at the small fortune.

"You dina think yer parents would ger off an' leave ya nothin' did ya," Hagrid said.

_"I wonder what he meant by that," _Nanoha wondered as Harry, Hagrid and Rookwood came back headed back to the cart.

_"No idea. But did you notice how thin and worn he looks and the state of his clothes," _Fate sent as the cart started off again, _"And the way he flinched when you got close to him...I think he's being abused."_

Though she didn't want to admit it, Nanoha agreed with Fate- they, more than anyone, knew the signs; and heaven help the ones responsible if they were found. _"We probably won't get him to admit it," _she sent as Harry, Hagrid, and Rookwood climbed back into the cart.

"I can't believe they had that much," Harry muttered, settling into his seat between Nanoha and Fate, "I knew it would be something, but not a fortune."

Nanoha and Fate looked at him oddly.

"I never knew my parents," he explained, though the effort was a bit painful, "They died shortly after I was..."

He was cut off as the cart accelerated rapidly.

_"That explains his surprise,"_ Fate sent.

_"Definitely."_

The cart only sped on for a few moments before coming to a stop. "Vault 695."

_"That's me," _Nanoha sent, remembering the numbers on the key Dumbledore had given her. She quickly climbed out and handed Rookwood her key. He unlocked the vault. The amount of money inside was nearly as large as Harry's. _"Papa must have been saving for me," _she sent to Fate as she withdrew five hundred Galleons and headed be for the cart. Nanoha paused just before she left the vault, she, Fate, and their Devices detecting a faint pulse of magic. _"Odd," _Nanoha sent. She headed for the pulse, and on the other side, hidden from the entrance by the pile of gold, was a gold chest without a lock.

The lid opened with just a touch of her hand. Inside was a leather bound journal, the silver kanji spelling a familiar name: Takamachi Shiro. Nanoha opened the book and quickly read the first page.

* * *

_Nanoha,_

_If you are reading this, then it appears that I am dead, and that my fears in taking you with me to England were confirmed. Yes, I knew there was a chance, that we may die, but there is a perfectly good explanation for it, one that you will know when you are ready.  
_

_I have prepared a gift for you; first, is a goblin made ring, a family heirloom, and will come in handy later. The other is this journal, which contains a list of spells that have been handed down in our Family for generation. I trust that you will find them useful.  
_

_Please forgive me for not being there for you._

_Love,_

_Papa_

* * *

_At least he has a reason for doing something so idiotic, _Nanoha thought to herself, looking at the ring. It was a simple gold ban, with a strange silvery white jewel.

Naoha cradled the ring in her hand. "I miss you Papa," she whispered softly.

_"Are you alright?" _Fate's mental question shocked her back to the present.

_"Hai," _Nanoha said quickly, slipping the ring on the middle finger of her left hand. _"Papa left me a letter and a journal of spells." _

Sensing the emotion in her friend's mental voice, Fate didn't pry about the letter. _"What kind of spells?"_

Nanoha quickly thumbed through the journal as she headed back to the cart. She blinked at the list of very familiar spells. _"You're not going to believe this, but Papa has my _entire _spell repertoire."_

Fate paled. _"No way! Please tell me you're joking!"_

_"Sir,"_ Bardiche said to her, "_Raging Heart has informed me that Lord Nanoha is correct. Including Starlight Breaker." _His masculine computerized tone managed to convey regret, when he mentioned Nanoha's similar attack.

Fate groaned mentally as Nanoha shut the book and took her seat, this time sitting next to Fate. _"Will I never be able to escape that thing," _Fate muttered, _"Please tell me he can't do it right now."_

_"He I'm not that bad," _Nanoha pouted.

_"Master," _Raging Heart informed her, _"Scans of the formula indicate that these spells, while more powerful than Wizard spells, are not as strong as your own."_

_"How much?"_

_"Approximately one tenth strength."_

Nanoha sighed. Ten percent of a Starlight Breaker was still beyond her.

_"Thank Kami-sama," _Fate muttered when Bardiche relayed Raging Heart's findings- it was considered rude for a Device to communicate with another Device's master by telepathy.

Nanoha mock glared at Fate as the cart started, once again going at a fast clip.

_"What about Divine Buster," _she asked Raging Heart, even as she started going through the mental conversions on her own.

_"I would not recommend it at this time; while it is possible, there is a chance that you may suffer a relapse."  
_

_"Hai." Nanoha sent sadly._

_"All this make me wonder what I'll find in my vault," _Fate sent, changing the subject.

Her question was answered when the cart stopped at Rookwood opened her vault. Inside was another pile of gold easily twice the size of Naonoha's and Harry's.

_"I guess that answers that question," _Nanoha sent dryly as Fate withdrew her own share of gold.

"You two have not uttered a word about your own vaults," Harry, by now recovered a bit from the rapid start and stops, said somewhat woozily as Fate got back in her seat. "I thought you two hadn't known what was in there."

Fate and Nanoha looked at eachother, and shrugged.

"We did not." Nanoha said.

"I guess we are just thinking quietly," Fate added.

Harry rolled his eyes and Nanoha giggled just before the cart started up again.

_"Thinking quietly? Really?" _Nanoha teased the blonde girl.

This time the cart went for a good five minutes before the it stopped. "Vault 713."

"What's in there Hagrid," Harry asked as the half-giant stepped out.

"Can't tell yehs. 'ogwarts business; very secret."

From their seats in the cart, Nanoha and Fate saw that instead of a keyhole, this door had slim brack down the center. Rookwood extended a long slim fingernail and drew it down the was a loud clanking as the great locks disengaged and the door swung inward.

_"Master," _Raging Heart sent, _"I am detecting a Lost Logia."_

_"I can feel it," _Nanoha confirmed, _"Can you Fate?"_

_"Hai,"_ Fate replied as the two mages eyed the small grubby package that Hagrid picked up, _"The door must have been_ _blocking the signature. We should look into it."_

Hagrid looked at the three children sheepishly. "I'd 'priciate it if yer three dina tel anyone 'bout this."

"Fat chance," Harry said, "I know a secret when I see one."

"Ne, We promise," the two mages chorused.

The Devices, of course, remained silent on the subject.

With Hagrid and Rookwood back in their seats, the cart started off again.

Minutes later, the four humans were leaving Gringotts, looking slightly green around the edges- well two of them anyway: While Harry and Hagrid were staggering a bit, Nanoha and Fate were walking as normal, looking no worse for the wear.

"What is with yer two," Hagrid moaned now that he was out of the anti-sickness field of Gringotts.

Nanoha and Fate couldn't help but giggle. "Fate and I are roller coaster fanatics," Nanoha said, though she herself was feeling a little ill since she was still recovering, but her training let her hide her discomfort. _"If you count fighting at nearly the speed of sound at ten thousand feet a roller coaster," _she sent, causiong Fate to snort.

"Roller coaster?" Hagrid asked confused.

"Think Gringotts but more compact and a lot more turns," Harry said slowly.

Hagrid winced. "I don't tink I wanna."

He steadied himself, taking a few deep breaths. After he and Harry recovered, he said, "Let's be off. Lot's to buy."

The next stop was to Madamm Malkins for the uniforms, Nanoha and Fate actually liked teh white buttoned shirts and plaid skirts, especially after discovering that they changed size and shape. Then they when to flourish and Blots for the school books, which Nanoha and Fate ordered Raging Heart and Bardiche to scan for later.

After purchasing their Potions equipment at the Apothecary's they went to a luggage store where Harry bought a red and yellow bound truck. Hagrid suggest that Nanoha and Fate get one, but after seeing the size of it the two mages decided to stick to their duffles for convenience.

"Wha' nex'," Hagrid asked as they left the shop.

Harry went over the list. "We still need...a wand."

"Ah, Than ya wan' Olivander's. No place better."

It was very close, so it wasn't long before they were in front of the dilapidated storefront. "Why don' ya go on in. I 'ave sometin' I needa look fer." At the children's nods, he headed around the corner.

Harry, Nanoha, and Fate looked at each other, and walked into the shop.

* * *

Man this was long. You can see why this took me so long. I decided to give Nanoha Wizard versions of her spell for a very specific scene that, I think, has been sadly lacking in Harry Potter/ MGLN Fanfiction.

This chapter, and the next one, give a hint as to what kind of changes I've made to the verse, so just be patient for the next chapter.

Oh, and anyone who can guess who the founders will be told if they are right or not and will get a free answer for a plot-related question.

See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Wands and Legacies

Thanks for the reviews! Good guesses on the Houses so far. There's a clue in chapter six as to what they are. As for this chapter, there are hints for things to come, and we find out, partially, what happened to Shiro, as well as other changes to the verse. The wand part was a bit fun, but extremely hard to write- I had a _really _hard time making up my mind about it, so I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Wands and Legacies.

The shop was fairly old, with an antique desk on the far wall, which was ancient brick with white peeling paint.

Numerous bookshelves filled the room, reminding Nanoha and Fate of the Infinity Library where Yuuno now worked, only lined with purple boxes rather than books.

The air had a musty smell, like that of a used bookstore or a damp basement.

Nanoha and Fate could feel the magic in the air, making them slightly apprehensive. _"It's alright Master," _Raging Heart told her, _"There is no hostile magic here. This is simply a shop for the Wizard equivalent of Devices. However each of these wands bears the Trace application spell."_

_"So that's how it's done. Analyze it and see if you can keep it from going."_

_"Alright my Master."_

There was no one at the desk, so Harry called tentatively, "Hello?"

There came the sound of something sliding across the floor, and a ladder with an old man came sliding into view. His thick grey hair was curly and wild, and his black robes were rather dirty and wrinkled.

He smiled brightly when he saw the children. "I was wondering when I was going to see you in here, Mr. Potter, Miss. Takamachi," he said as he climbed off of the ladder. He frowned slightly when he saw Fate. "Don't quite know you though."

"Fate Testarosa-Takamachi." Fate said, using the English form of her name, and speaking slowly. Though she had kept Precia's name, Fate still liked the thought of being considered Nanoha's sister.

Olivander actually paused in the middle of removing the tape measure around his neck, clearly surprised because Nanoha and the blonde girl didn't lookalike.

"I am adopted," Fate offered at his perplexed look.

"Indeed?"

When Fate nodded he said, "Alright then. Let's get your wands. Let me see...Mr. Potter first. Wand hand out Mr. Potter."

Harry extended his right hand and Olivander began a battery of measurements, measuring his arm, hand and even each finger.

When he was done Olivander quickly went to a shelf and pulled out a box. He opened it and pulled out a slim black wand. "Juniper and dragon heartstring, 10 inches, quite firm."

Harry took the wand and held it gingerly not quite knowing what to do with it.

"Well give it a wave," Olivander told him,pointing at the brick wall, "Over there.

Harry waved the wand at the wall. There was an explosive report, and paint chips flew off, the bricks cracking under the strain.

"Interesting," Olivander said with a thoughtful look. He took back the wand and put it away. He hurried over to another shelf and selected another.

White oak and unicorn hair, 11 and a half inches, well rounded."

Harry tried the wand with the same, though slightly stronger result: a small hole gouged in the wall, sending up a cloud of dust.

"Interesting..." A faraway look entered his eye. "I wonder..."

Olivander quickly put the wand away and hurried somewhere into the middle of the store.

He came back quickly, holding a slim, tan wand with a brown handle. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He didn't have to wave it for a reaction this time. He immediately felt a rush of energy that Nanoha, Fate, and their Devices immediately detected, and a breeze whipped around him as multicolored sparks shot out of the end of the wand.

_"Did you feel that," _Fate sent to Nanoha.

_"Hai, it felt like when Miyuki first tried using Raging Heart." _The two girls chuckled at the memory. Miyuki had wanted to be able to use a Raging Heart in case of emergency, so Raging Heart had agreed since Nanoha had not been able to even use Divine Shooter at the time. She'd been shocked to learn that her Barrier Jacket had made her look like a stereotypical ninja with a Japanese katanna... only completely pink.

Olivander's thoughtful voice interrupted their thoughts. "Curious..very curious."

"Excuse me sir," Harry asked slowly, "But what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold children," he said informatively, looking at each in turn, "And the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in Mr. Potter's wand, gave another," he held up a slim, bony finger, "Just _one_ other. And contrary to belief, it's the wand that chooses the Wizard children; it's not always clear why. I find it curious that you Mr. Potter," He looked at Harry, "should be destined for this wand...when it's brother, gave you two," he pointed at Harry's forehead and Nanoha's eye, "those scars."

Harry tried to ask who, but he was so startled and frightened at the info that he couldn't get the words out.

"And who owned that wand," came Nanoha's calm voice, shocking both Olivander and Harry. Though they didn't know it, it was the calmness of one who had been in battle for her life many times before.

"We do not speak his name," Olivander said with a mix of fear and awe, "But," he continued, his tone misterious, having lost all its cheery tone, "one thing I _am _sure of, is that you Mr. Potter," he looked at Harry again, "are destined for great things. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible!" he started all three children with his shout, "Yes...but great," he finished, much more calmly.

There was silence for a moment, and then he suddenly went back to his cheery self. "Well now," he said, clapping his hands loudly, making the three children jump, "Miss. Nanoha."

Nanoha, her training allowing her to openly switch moves quickly extended her left hand and submitted to the measurements.

_"That thing about Harry's wand is very interesting," _she sent to Fate.

_"It certainly is," _Fate agreed as Olivander went for a wand.

_"Yes," _Nanoha continued, _"And I know what happened: the Wizard that gave us the our scars killed our parents and tried to kill us."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Hai, Olivander didn't say as much, but Papa was killed the night I got my scar, which is the exact same as Harry's. Scotland Yard said that they found me in a pile of rubble with a baby boy, which, I'm guessing, was Harry, along with the bodies of Papa and another man and a woman, who were never identified. The man that gave us the scar was there, plus dead bodies? Hardly a coincidence."_

_"It certainly seems that way," _Fate agreed after thinking about it, _"Though if that's the case I wonder why you two survived."_

_"Same here," _Nanoaha said. She stopped to concentrate on Olivander as he came back, bearing an ugly greyish white wand.

"Yew and dragon heartstring, 10 inches, quite firm."

Nanoha took the wand...and the wall shattered in a blinding flash of pink light.

The light faded, the group blinking and rubbing their eyes.

"Nanoha," Fate asked her injured friend worriedly, having recovered much quick than the others, "Are you alright right?'

"Hai," Nanoha replied, though her voice sounded somewhat tired. _"Thank Kami-sama that the Wizard spells don't take as much power,"_

"I've never had a reaction like that before," Olivander said, eying the six inch wide, three inch deep crater that was in the wall as he took the wand back from Nanoha. "It was almost like..."

He headed for the rear of the store.

"Are you sure your alright," Fate asked, this time speaking in Japanese since Harry was there, "That explosion didn't strain your Linker Core?"

"I'm fine," Nanoha insisted.

_"Sir," _Bardiche interrupted, _"Scans indicate Lady Nanoha did not suffer any further damage to her Linker Core."_

Fate nodded slowly, convinced by her Device.

Just then Olivander came back, bearing a pink and white wooden box bound in red gold and locked with a heavy red gold padlock.

Harry, Fate, and Nanoha looked at each other nervously. Any wand that need to be locked up did not bode well.

Olivander laid the box on the desk and unlocked the box. He drew out what had to be the most beautiful wand they'd seen, and reminded the two mages of Raging Heart.

The main shaft of the wand was a bright neon pink, matching the color of Nanoha's magic, with the handle a pale cream color, with a ruby encrusted band of white gold separating the two parts.

"I think it's definitely yours," Fate said.

"Pink ivory and dragon heartstring, eight and two thirds inches, nice, but unyielding."

Nanoha gingerly took the wand. Instantly a breeze whipped around her, making her auburn pigtails flutter on end, and a rush of energy went through her. Feeling it try to shape itself into a magic circle, she quickly forced it through the Wizard wand to avoid revealing herself. Multicolored sparks, though with a majority of pink, shot out the end of the wand.

The effect left her feeling tired, like after a hard workout. Nanoha was used to it though and managed to keep herself from showing her fatigue. _"Wow," _she thought to Fate, _"It was like when I first activated Raging Heart." _

"Interesting," Olivander said, "Pink Ivory with a dragon heartstring core is one of the most powerful combinations in wandlore, only matched by Cheery."

Nanoha nodded.

_"That makes sense," _Fate replied.

"Now," Olivander said, interrupted their thoughts, "Miss. Fate."

Fate extended her hand and succumbed to the measurements, but her mind wasn't on them. _"Are you alright," _she sent, having noticed that Nanoha was even more tired than before, _"You seem more tired than usual."_

_"Hai," _Nanoha replied, _"It just drained me of all my strength for the day."_

_"Are you sure? Maybe you should go back to the room and rest."_

_"I'm fine," _Nanoha insisted, as Olivander came back, _"We'll be done once we're through here, and I can handle that."_

_"Sir, my scans support Lady Nanoha's statement. I suggest that you begin to pay attention to Mister Olivander."_

_"Alright Bardiche," _Fate said as Olivander handed her a wand. Fate's wand took forever to find, each dud destroying the wall more and more.

Olivander seemed to ignore the destruction that Fate was causing, seeming to regard finding her a wand as a challenge rather than a need before the shop was destroyed. After trying almost a two hundred wands, his expression turned thoughtful. "This is interesting. If I'm right..." He once more went into the back of the store, returning with a black and white, brass bound box with a heavy gold padlock.

"That looks like the one Nanoha's came in," Harry observed, exchanging glances with the two mages.

"So they should," Olivander replied. He unlocked the box, and drew out a wand that reminded the two mages of Bardiche. The main shaft was jet black, teh handle greyish white, bisected by a yellow gold band encrusted with sapphires. "Ebony and dragon heartstring, ten inches, dark, yet light."

"That last part describes you to a T," Nanoha teased.

Fate sent her a mock glare and grasped the wand. Immediately she felt the rush of magic as she connected with the wand, the magical breeze whipping her long blonde tresses into a frenzy. Like Nanoha, Fate focused the magic into the Wizard wand and multicolored sparks laced with yellow lightning burst out of her wand, but this time with an audible crackle.

Olivander looked back and forth between the two mages. "Curious."

Nanoha, Fate and Harry exchanged glances.

"Now what," Nanoha asked.

"Like I said, I remember every wand I've ever sold. Just as Harry's core has a brother, your cores come from the same dragon, a dragon named Starlight."

_"How appropriate," _Fate commented dryly as Olivander continued.

"Starlight was born during a great dragon war many centuries ago. Starlight's shire died defending her against another. Because he was nowhere near strong enough to defeat the rogue outright, Starlight's shire used the last of his power and strength to send the villainous dragon into suspended animation.

Starlight dedicated herself to preparing against the day when the rogue dragon would return, growing in such power and skill, that she took an oath not to use that power unless her opponent crossed the line. When the rogue dragon returned, the Dragon Council refused to acknowledge his return. Angry, she helped lead a guerrilla army against the rogue dragon, inspiring all who met her. After meeting the dragon in minor battles, but never fighting him to avoid hurting him, Starlight eventually challenged the Dragon to single combat, hoping that she could defeat him without her full power. However, it was not to be for he did the one thing a dragon, or a Wizard for that matter, never does. Freed from her oath for the contest, she used the entirety of her power at her disposal to completely entomb the dragon for eternity.

The thing I find curious though, is that before Starlight died, she gave a string of her father's heart to the wandmakers. That wand," he looked at Nanoha, "belonged to your father, Shiro."

Nanoha and Fate glanced, at each other, then at each other's wands.

"But we both have the daughter's heart," Nanoha stated, "What does that mean?"

"I do not know," Olivander admitted, "But those wands have caused quite a problem over the centuries, particularly yours Miss. Nanoha. You see, Pink Ivory and Black and White Ebony, like cherry, are very strong willed wands, and when coupled with a core like dragon heartstring...Pherhaps..." He looked hard at Fate as if trying to see something. His eyebrows rose. "Curious."

Before Nanoha and Fate could say anything, there was a knock at the window. All three children turned to see a beaming Hagrid holding a cage containing a white and black speckled snowy owl. " 'Sppy brthday 'arry!" Hagrid cried happily.

The story of the cores was forgotten, Fate and Nanoha may be mature, but they were still children, and no child could resist fawning over a beautiful animal.

After oo-ing and Ah-ing over it, the three paid for the wands, Nanoha and Fate tried to question Olivander further, but to no avail.

_"Man," F_ate complained as they exited the shop, _"Trying to get information out of these people is like pulling teeth."_

Nanoha silently agreed with her.

"Now," Hagrid said, " 'ow abou' somtin' ta eat?"

_"You up to it?"_ Fate sent, still worried a bit.

_"Hai," _Nanoha sent, her annoyed tone telling Fate that she was fine, _"Maybe we can get him to talk about what happened."_

The two mages nodded, and thirty minutes later found them in a booth in the pub, plates of half eaten food in front of them. Nanoha wondered at how to bring the subject of You-Know-Who up, but, oddly, Harry beat her to it.

"Hagrid, what happened to our parents?"

Hagrid hesitated, then leaned in. "No', I don't think I should be tellin' yer dis, but it's been on me mind, an' ya deserve ta know. Da point is kids, not alll Wizards are goo; som a dem go bad. 'bout ten years ago, one went 'bout as far as ya can go. 'is name is V...v..."

He tried hard, but the name was obviously hard for him to say.

"Maybe you could write it down, Hagrid-san," Fate suggested.

"Na I can't spelit," Hagrid said shaking his head in annoyance. He steeled himself, took a deep breath, and whispered, "Voldemort."

Before anyone could repeat the name he continued, "Voldemort began to gather followers. Anyone stood up to him, ended up dead. Harry's parents, having been friends with your father Naner'a, offered ta be dey're bodyguard when dey went inta hidin, though for wha', I don't kna, but for some reason, brought ya inta it Nanerha.

"They were betrayed. No one survived when he went to the house tha' night...No one, but you two."

Harry blinked. "He tried to kill us?"

Hagrid nodded. "Those ain't ordinary cuts ya got der," he said, pointing at Harry's and Nanoha's scars, "a mark like dat only comes froma curse, and an evil curse at dat."

Nanoha, used to hearing about people after her, asked, "What happened to him?"

"Well," Hagrid said wit a shrug, "Some say 'e died; codswallop if ya ask me. I recon 'e's out thar still, too tired ta carry on. But somtin' 'bout ya two stopped him sat night...and dat's why yer famous. yer da Two-dat-Lived."

Nanoha nodded, processing this information. "Hagrid-san, do yo mind if Fate and I went to our rooms? It is late, and we are not yet used to the time difference."

The half giant shook his head. No problem. I'd bes' be off two. Dumbledore'll be wanting ta see..." he padded his side worriedly, where Nanoha and Fate could sense the Logia. " 'e'll be wantin' ta see me. Goodnight."

"Good night." The two mages stood, grabbing their duffles. Naoha paused for a moment, and then said to Harry, "I'm please to meet you once again Harry-kun, though I wish that it was under different circumstances. I am sorry about your parents."

"I'm sorry about your father," Harry said, "but at least you have you mother. My uncle's family..."

He trailed off.

Nanoha didn't press him. Instead she said, "Incase you need anything, anything at all, just let us know."

Harry nodded, her violet orbs and certain tone saying that he could trust her.

"Goodnight then." Nanoaha and Fate turned and walked away.

As they walked up the stairs, Fate switched to Japanese. "Are we going up there for the reason I think we are?"

Nanoha nodded. "This has gone beyond us. It's time we bring the TSAB into this."

* * *

"So this Wizard murdered your father and some boy's parents, and now someone's carelessly moving some kind of Lost Logia?" Lindy asked.

"That's right," Nanoha replied, having just finished filling the teal haired woman and her own mother in. She and Fate were sitting on the four poster bed in the center of the room, Using Bardiche to open a line with the Arthra, an Raging Heart to open a line to Momoko's mundane laptop, which was less draining for Nanoha, after Fate had cast an Anti-sound Barrier.

"It's a good thing we were in the neighborhood. As much as I don't like the fact you waited until now to tell us, I understand. I'll try to get authorization for us to be attached to this. For now just observe, keep your poweres, other than the Wizard spells a secret, and try to find and seal the Logia." She paused, and then looked at Momoko adding, "If it's alright with your mother that is."

Momoko hesitated. Although outwardly calm, inside she was fuming. If it wasn't for the fact that Nanoha had said that she had Wizard versions of her spells she'd never agree. As it stood though, she had looked through the spell equations that Raging Heart had sent her, and saw that though Nanoha could not use anything above the Divine Shooter, with possible exception of Divine Buster- a _big_ 'if'- none of the Wizard spells could break through her shield. Besides, being in danger was Nanoha's job description; it wasn't like she wasn't used to it. "If anything happens, just use your shield," she said reluctantly.

Nanoha gave her a big smile. "Arigato Momma."

"Now that that's out of the way, is there anything you'd like to ask me Fate?"

The cloned mage nodded. "How is Mother?"

After Fate had nearly died protecting her from her own robot at the Garden of Time, Precia had had a major change of heart. She once again became the woman from Fate's memories of Alicea. The love of her birth mother had gone a long way to repairing their relationship. Precia, having been denied custody of Fate, was serving her sentence of service at the hospital with Arf keeping her company. She was actually working with Hayate to repair the magical damage to her legs.

"She is doing fine Fate, as is Hayate. She does miss you though."

"I miss her too," Fate said, moister in her eyes. Nanoha squeezed her hand in comfort. "Video letters are nothing like when we are together."

"She did say that she has a surprise for your birthday this summer. Something special."

Fate smiled. Her Mother, herself and Alicia shared the same birthday, though Alicia was still in a comma and thus couldn't celebrate it with them; the look on the doctors; faces when they realised that Alicia had not died but was in a comma had been a sight to see. "I look forward to it."

"I'll make sure to tell her, " Lindy said with a smile. "Sayanora."

"Sayanora."

Momoko and Lindy signed off, Momoko after telling Nanoha once again not to use attack magic.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Fate asked as she and Nanoha climbed beneath the covers.

"I don't know," Nanoha told her sister, "but I'm sure it's a good one." She gave Fate a sisterly peck on the check. "Good night."

"Goodnight."

The two mages were soon in slumber.

See ya next time!


End file.
